


Feeling Celestial; a Bela/Gabriel fanmix (AU)

by darthjuno



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Angst, Community: help_japan, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthjuno/pseuds/darthjuno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanmix made for juliet42@LJ, as a charity gift for help_japan. AU concept in which Gabriel rescues Bela from Hell. 5 songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Celestial; a Bela/Gabriel fanmix (AU)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [juliet42](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=juliet42).



> Repeating words (bridges and choruses) removed.
> 
> Diamonds on back cover: http://feenstaub-stock.deviantart.com/art/Diamonds-1-99671987  
> Playing cards on back cover: http://valerianastock.deviantart.com/art/Old-German-Playing-Cards-128739529  
> All other images found via Google.

  


## Full zip + covers → [MU](http://www.megaupload.com/?d=IHJDA0VA) | [MF](http://www.mediafire.com/?uhg9chemgj3ax8g)  
[Spotify playlist](http://open.spotify.com/user/hyungniiim/playlist/3lRqVGy7jpOPNdRvGvG0hh)

  


  


* * *

**♪ Alice Cooper - Salvation** (Bela)  
What if I'm wrong?  
I've been deceived all along  
What if I'm wrong?

What have I done?  
Did I waste a life just for fun?  
What have I done?

What did I do?  
I did what voices told me to  
What did I do?

Where will I go?  
Will I sink through fire down below?  
Where will I go?

Any chance of salvation?  
Any chance for me?  
Any chance of salvation for eternity?  
Any chance of salvation?  
Someone died for me  
Washed in blood he cared enough to pity me

Why do I care?  
What's wrong with me? My hate is gone.  
Why do I care?

When did I change?  
What's different now? It's very strange.  
When did I change?

In my heart  
In my soul  
Something's new, that's very old  
Like a pain that's finally gone  
I feel my heavy burden lifted

 **♪ Ellie Goulding - Guns & Horses** (Gabriel)  
You're so quiet  
But it doesn't phase me  
You're on time  
You move so fast  
Makes me feel lazy

And let's join forces  
We've got our guns and horses  
I know you've been burnt  
But every fire is a lesson learnt

I left my house  
Left my clothes  
Door wide open  
Heaven knows  
You're so worth it, you are

But I wish I could feel it all for you  
I wish I could be it all for you  
If I could erase the pain  
And maybe you'd feel the same  
I'd do it all for you  
I would, I would, I would, I would

Lets tie words  
'Cause they amount to nothing  
Play it down  
Pretend you can't take what you've found  
But you found me  
On a screen you sit at permanently

It's time to come clean and make sense of everything  
It's time that we found out who we are  
'Cause when I'm standing here in the dark  
I see your face in every star

 **♪ Lamb - Gabriel** (Bela)  
I can fly  
But I want his wings  
I can shine even in the darkness  
But I crave the light that he brings  
Revel in the songs that he sings  
My angel Gabriel

I can love  
But I need his heart  
I am strong even on my own  
But from him I never want to part  
He's been there since the very start  
My angel Gabriel  
My angel Gabriel

Bless the day he came to be  
Angel's wings carried him to me  
Heavenly  
I can fly  
But I want his wings  
I can shine even in the darkness  
But I crave the light that he brings  
Revel in the songs that he sings  
My angel Gabriel

 **♪ David Usher - Trickster** (Gabriel)  
I'm the trickster burn so brightly  
I still hate you motherfuckers everyone  
Wrapped in glory bound so tightly  
I still crave you even when I'm overcome

Saved by the light  
Let me go on let me go bright  
To be saved by the light  
Let me go on let me go bright

I'm the trickster burned so badly  
I still hate you motherfuckers everyone  
Wore my sickness so politely  
I can't be your everything to everyone  
Void of meaning swelled just slightly  
I still need you I still need you  
Gone forever so concisely  
I still need you I still need you

And if you hate the world  
Let's say I've been there  
And if you hate yourself  
Well don't go changing  
All the times I used your body  
Done my way can't say I'm sorry  
Ripped the gloss off all your memories  
Consequences so demanding  
Bruised and beaten  
Conscience bleeding  
Sexually, sexually, sexually

 **♪ Good Charlotte - Alive** (both)  
I visualize the first time we're together  
I close my eyes and for a moment all I see is you

Turn off the lights  
Don't look outside  
The world's gone crazy  
But it's perfect here with you

I've never felt so alive  
Like I feel right now in this moment  
I've never felt so alive  
Like I feel right here standing next to you  
I've never felt so alive

I know what you're thinking  
You think that we're different  
And my reputation, and the stories  
Well at least you know it won't get boring  
Like all the ones who came before me  
Just let go as I crash into you

Heaven's heard me calling  
The stars have all aligned  
Your touch is so electric  
And looking in your eyes  
I've never felt so alive

It's so surreal  
The way you feel  
How fast my heart is beating  
And we're breathing together now

As we float out  
Above the clouds  
I swear I'll never let you down


End file.
